


our fate

by Ren_mar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Red String of Fate, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ren_mar/pseuds/Ren_mar
Summary: What would happen if the person you're in love with belongs to someone else and maybe it's better to let them go?





	our fate

They say that ever since the day you’re born, no matter where you are, you’re attached to your destined lover. It’s because of the red string of fate or so they say. A string attached to your pinky and attached to your heart. It can get entangled, contracted and stretched, as it’s often the case, but it can never be broken. This myth has captivated Riko ever since she first heard the story, always wondering who could her soulmate be. Maybe it was one of her classmates? Or maybe she’ll find her true love on her first job? The possibilities were endless. But as time passed she forgot about it; she focused on music instead of love interests. That was until she met Chika, an orange-haired girl, who was confident, cheerful and as bright as the sun itself. At the time Riko was in middle school she couldn’t even think of being in love and now she was a mess, trying to decode Chika’s feelings for her. As much as she tried to compare herself with the rest of Aqours Chika always acted differently depending on the girl and the mood. That’s another thing to add to the list of “things Riko loves from Chika” she had the ability to say what must be said and to act the way she must act, she wasn't oblivious like most people expected her to be. But when it involved Riko Chika only acted friendly, maybe a close friend but Riko could not say that Chika was flirting. Was there a secret method to know how Chika felt about everyone and no one told Riko?   
Perhaps what Riko was about to do was useless, even silly, but she couldn’t stop wondering what her fate was. As the last rays of sun set Riko said her prayer to the gods, wishing for it to be heard. She finished her plea and bowed, but now she felt childish and even a little naive, not because she was making a wish but by the wish itself. There’s just no way it'll become real. The composer left the shrine sighing, maybe if she sleeps now she’ll forget about everything in the morning.

Bzzz Bzzz Bzzz the sound kept going for a minute or so until a loud groan and then an arm looking for the alarm clock came out of bed. As the pianist rubbed her eyes in an attempt to wake up she noticed something peculiar tied to her pinky. While her eyes tried to adjust to the bright light she brought her hand closer to her face. It looked like a string…? A red string… Riko rubbed her eyes again, harder this time, the string was still there. She pinched herself, nothing happened, so she wasn’t dreaming either. She tried to take it off but it’s seemed glued to her skin. What in the world was happening? ...after a long sigh and no answer, the girl with golden eyes and burgundy hair started getting ready for school.   
Riko usually went to school with Chika except when the latter one for some unknown cause was earlier than Riko. It didn’t happen often but today was one of those days apparently. Well, this gave the composer some minutes to think about this filament that didn’t seem to have an end nor an explanation.  
Once she arrived at the school’s gate she finally notices that everyone also has a red string attached to their pinkies. Some of them were really long, so longs that Riko lost sight of them. But some were shorter and you could easily find the other half, some of them were brighter than others, and some others were a little entangled. No one seemed to be paying attention to them as if they were invisible or inexistent.  
And suddenly it hits her; when she was a kid she heard a story about two lovers born far away from each other. As they grown up the boy was desperate to know why he could never fall in love. He already had a wife but they didn’t love each other and so she ran away with her lover leaving the boy alone. He decided to change his fate and so he went to see a witch. The witch tried to trick the boy, but he was smarter and won the little game the witch proposed. He was then, granted a wish and he only asked for a string that connected him to his true love. He followed the string for several months until he ended up in front of a palace. From there Riko doesn’t really remember the details but she remembers how the story ended, the boy married a princess and they were happy until their last breaths.   
Then yesterday's wish was this? A myth? If she was the only one who could see them that'll make sense, but it was childish.  
“Riko-chan! Ohayousoro”  
“Riko-chan! Ohayo. Sorry for leaving sooner but I didn't finish the homework so I asked You-chan for help and..."  
Before the two girls could even get a full sight of the composer, she had already vanished.

Maybe hiding in the toilets wasn't the best option but Riko couldn't think of a better place. If the myth was true then the string attached to her pinky would guide her to her true love, her soulmate. Could she follow it? She was in love with Chika but what if Chika wasn't? What if they weren't mean to be together? Would they be happier if Riko lets her go and looks for her other half?   
A soft knock followed by a familiar voice came to Riko’s ears:  
“Riko-chan you there?”  
“You-chan” Riko tried to calm down before speaking again, “how did you know I was here?”  
“I figured it out… hey, are you ok?”  
“Y-yeah, don’t worry I’ll see you in class in a few minutes.”  
“Riko-chan you shouldn’t lie to me, we’re friends aren't we?”  
The door unlocked and the ash haired girl found her friend sitting on the toilet with her knees drawn to her chest and hugging them. Riko looked everywhere but at You. You approached and put a hand on the composer's shoulder.  
“So wanna talk about it?”  
Riko was a little reluctant at first but the expression on the shorter girl gave Riko enough confidence to explain everything. You listen quietly nodding from time to time.  
“So basically, you don’t know what Chika feels for you, so you wished there was a way for you to know and now you see a red string attached to everyone's pinky?”  
If Riko was at first embarrassed now her face was as red as a big beautiful tomato. You had an amused look and it was a miracle she hadn't burst into laughter.  
“What’s so funny?”  
“Oh you know, nothing really.”  
“You-chan! This is important.”  
“Sorry, sorry, I know it is but I never thought you wouldn’t see it.”  
Not as amused as the blue-eyed girl the reply didn’t take long to arrive:  
“See what?”  
“What's in front of you. Everyone seems to have noticed but you. I can’t tell you what it is though, you should find out yourself.”  
Before Riko could stop her You had already left the bathroom, leaving a bewildered girl alone.

Riko was a responsible girl, most of the time at least, but she was also gay, therefore her big dilemma: go to practice and try to ignore Chika or just go home and let her gay heart rest for a while.  
“Ah, Riko-san.”  
The burgundy haired pianist turned around to see the third years approaching her.  
That’s odd Kanan, Mari and Dia have no one but two strings one in each hand and they all connect to each other.   
“...Riko!”  
Riko was so concentrated on the strings and their owners that she didn't hear the question.  
“Uh?”  
“Bad Rikochi, not you only skip classes but you don’t listen to your seniors.”   
“How do you know about…”  
“I’m the chairwoman and Dia is the student council president so of course, we knew.”  
“Now, now, I’m sure Riko had her reasons and she’ll tell us when she’s ready.”  
“Very well then, Riko-san we’ll see you at the rehearsal.”

When Riko arrived at the rooftop most girls were already there. The only missing people were Chika, Dia, and Mari.  
“Ah, Riko-chan! Are you feeling better zura?”  
“Feeling better…?”  
“Yes, we didn’t see you during the lunch break so we asked Chika-chan and she said she hadn't seen you since morning.” Another redhaired intervened. “And when we asked You-chan she said you had a stomachache.”  
“As expected from my little demon. The spelled that I, the great Yohane, cast upon you has healed you.”  
“Stop it zura.”  
Riko only laughed at the first years routine, they were quite a case. Actually, all Aqours members are, but with the first years it’s… more...characteristic to put it in a way.  
“Yes, I’m feeling better thank you.”  
Riko glanced at the trio’s hands: unlike the third years they only had one string. Riko tried to follow them but they were entangled with each other. One of them though went beyond the school’s confines, she couldn’t tell exactly which one but at least now she knew that two of them would end up together somehow. This idea made Riko giggle.

“What it’s so funny?” a chirpy voiced asked.  
“Chika-chan! We were just asking Riko how she feels.” Riko was trying quite hard not to turn around and look at Chika’s hand.  
“Riko-chan can we talk?”  
“Chika-san in order to be ready for Love Live we need to practice. You and Riko-san will have enough time to chat after.”  
While Riko was talking (although she just stood there quietly), with Chika and Hanamaru, Dia and Mari had arrived to the rooftop. Love Live finals were approaching so it was only natural for Dia to want them to use their training time wisely. This said the group started their first song.

“Ruby you need to make that kick sharper, Chika move to your left when you do the spin, and Riko you’re off time.” The concerned gaze the blue haired girl was giving to Riko wasn’t any good. “Should we take a break?”  
“No!” The last thing Riko wanted right now was to talk with Chika and a break meant that she surely was going to. “I mean, no” she continued calmly, “if I want to do it right I need to practice. Can we go one more time?”  
“Okay.” Kanan agreed. “But just one more time and then we’ll take a rest.”  
This time Riko got it right, however, Chika made the same mistake.  
“Okay everyone get hydrated, Chika can I talk to you for a second?”  
“Actually I need to talk to Riko-chan first.”  
“Okay, sure thing.” As Riko watched her only hope go away to talk with Hanamaru and Dia a troubled mikan approached her.  
“I know what you’re going to say but please, not right now.” Golden eyes met ruby-like eyes while whispering so only Chika could hear.   
“No, you don’t.”  
“Eh?”  
“You don’t know what I’m going to say, so listen to me.”  
“Chika-chan please please please, don’t say it. At least not right now because if you say it I won’t get through today.”   
“Okay then after practice, I’ll see you at the shrine.”  
After this, the girls resumed their training even though the tension between their leader and the pianist was increasing as minutes passed.

“Hey You-chan what’s going on between those two?” Kanan whispered pointing her head at said girls.  
“That’s a long story, but I bet that tomorrow everything will be solved.” The younger girl answered as she saw her best friends leaving the rooftop.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

No one said anything as they made their way to the shrine. Riko stared at her feet to avoid seeing Chika’s string, but also to avoid the disturbed gaze the older girl was giving her. It was her fault, after all, she avoided Chika all day and did lie to her. What a way not to only embarrassed yourself by being rejected but also to lose your best friend.  
Once again Riko finds herself in the small shrine on top of the mountain, only this time she wasn’t going to make a wish. A faint breeze caring the smell of the sea mixed with mikans made its way to Riko’s nostrils. It reminded her of the day she and Chika met; maybe from now on their relationship was going to change, but at least Riko had all the memories.  
The two high schoolers were facing each other. No words are said and the tension is palpable.  
Riko wants to say something, anything, but how can she talk if she can’t even look at Chika?  
“Riko-chan, please look at me.” Riko tries but as soon as her eyes met Chika’s she looks away.  
Chika closes the distance between the two until their faces are mere centimeters apart. The leader gently but with determination takes the golden-eyed girl by the chin.  
“Please,” Chika says, they’re alone, yet she’s whispering as if the words she is pronouncing are only for Riko to be heard. “I know I’m not the smartest nor the strongest person, but you can talk to me. Today, I wanted to ask you something important. But then you didn’t come to class and I got worried. I thought that maybe I had upset you and that made my heart clench. Maybe you are mad, but please please if I did something wrong tell me one way to fix it. I’ll do anything for you.”  
And here we are again, Chika can just simply say those words without actually realizing the impact they have on Riko. Chika is just like that, so selfless that she’ll do anything to make her love-ones smile again. Right now Riko feels this weight on her chest that just keeps getting heavier with every word that comes out of Chika’s lips.  
“Riko-chan, please tell me what’s wrong.”  
Silence. No words came out of the pianist’s mouth. She had dreamt about this moment for so long, but reality wasn’t her friend and all the words she had endlessly thought of saying got caught in her throat.   
“It’s-it’s nothing. Sorry for taking your time.” She said as she stared again at her feet. Chika was getting impatient, and they do say that actions are worth a thousand words. Before Riko could continue her sentence something warm pressed against her lips. But as soon as it started it ended.   
“Chi-Chika-chan?!” Riko stuttered but when she looks at the girl that just kissed her she is smiling. It’s soft, warm, and caring. It shows how all the things Riko has been worrying about shouldn’t worry her at all.  
“Sorry, but you looked so cute I couldn’t wait another second.”  
“Were you planning to kiss me all day long?!”  
“Well...it’s not like it was only today but rather since we went to school during the night. When you played the piano I realized that maybe you were more than just a friend for me. I didn’t want to cause you trouble during your piano competition so I didn’t say anything. So I waited….EH?! RIKO-CHAN I’M SO SORRY I DIDN’T WANT TO MAKE YOU CRY, I’M SORRY, LET ME…”  
“Baka Chika-chan.”  
“Eh?”  
“Baka Chika-chan.” Repeated Riko louder this time at the same time as she threw herself to Chika’s arm and gave her a tight hug. “Why didn’t you said it sooner.”  
“I guess I really am baka Chika-chan.” She answered, now returning the hug and smiling.  
Once again the last rays of sun set, only now Riko didn’t make a wish, nor she was returning home alone.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know You said everything was going to be solved by today, but Chika, Riko could you please make it less solved?” Said Kanan with a playful tone, they knew she was teasing them but that didn’t prevent Riko to blush like a tomato.  
“Oh Kanan don’t be so strict with them, after all, you know how love is.” Mari replied and now the one blushing was the blue-haired girl.  
“Well then, now that it’s all settle let's start practice.”   
“Hai!” eight voices came as one in an enthusiastic answer.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay few... it took several months to finish but now it's done. I thought of doing it multichapter but it should do as a one-shot. I posted it like a month ago but now I'm reposting it 100% finished. Anyways don't mind me and I hope you enjoyed it. It was really fun (but also a pain :')) to write it!


End file.
